


Save Someone

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: But you weren’t a child. You didn’t have sunburns and plasters, you didn’t need a bedtime story.You were grown, you knew the world wasn’t a perfect place. And you knew there were monsters, horrible people out there. So when you were finally on board of the TARDIS and looked at her, realizing what she had just done, you walked over to her and slapped her so hard it made your heart stop beating for a moment.





	Save Someone

It was rare for you to hit someone.  
Sure, you had felt the impulse before. When some dick was intent on telling you how something worked when you had just used it before him. Or when someone said something mean to you for no reason.  
But to actually do it, to raise your hand and slap someone? You probably had done it once in your life, but you really couldn’t remember. Maybe as a child.  
But you weren’t a child. You didn’t have sunburns and plasters, you didn’t need a bedtime story.  
You were grown, you knew the world wasn’t a perfect place. And you knew there were monsters, horrible people out there. So when you were finally on board of the TARDIS and looked at her, realizing what she had just done, you walked over to her and slapped her so hard it made your heart stop beating for a moment.  
The Doctor definitely hadn’t been expecting that and she fell back against the console, clutching her reddening cheek. “What the hell, Y/N!?”  
“Oh, that’s mild in comparison of what I really want to do to you! I hate you! It hurts to look at you!” you screamed at her.  
“Calm down, you’re making a fool of yourself,” the Doctor said, harshly.  
She turned her back towards you. That made you even more angrier. Ignoring you, talking to you like you were her daughter who was making a fuss after she had told you that you weren’t getting a candy bar at the store.  
“Turn around!” you commanded. “Doctor, turn around, look at me, god damn it, LOOK AT ME!”  
The Doctor slowly turned around, glaring at you. “I’d be careful if I were you, Y/N.”  
“Don’t talk to me that way! I want a explanation... how could you...I want to know how you managed to do that and walk away without showing any emotion!”  
“So, that’s how you think of me. A emotionless alien, I see,” the Doctor snapped.  
“Don’t try to make me the bad guy here after you’ve just left so many people to die!”  
“This is the problem that all you small minded humans make every time,” the Doctor hissed, “you see me as your saviour, as your Jesus. Why is it my responsibility to save everyone? Can’t I just leave history to be? Why must it always be me?”  
“Listen to you whining like a child who just found out Santa Claus doesn’t exist!” you yelled. “Do you even hear yourself, idiot? ‘Why me? Oh, poor me?’ Think about the children, all the innocent people you just left. What if they all get blown up, what if they don’t manage to survive?”  
“I don’t care!”  
You flinched. “No.”  
“I don’t care, Y/N.”  
“No!”  
“I don’t care!”  
“No, no, no!”  
“How hard is it to understand that I don’t care about them?”  
“NO!”  
You had put your hands over your ears, something you only realised when you opened your eyes again. The Doctor softly cupped your cheeks, tears rolling from your eyes and making her fingers wet.  
“Y/N,” she whispered, “stop seeing me as the hero who will save everyone. I can’t do that. I’ve saved so many people, but I won’t save those people.”  
“Only because you got into a argument with the Emperor,” you begged her, “but you didn’t get into a argument with the people, Doctor. Please, help them. I know you can think of something to save them. You always figure it out. I know you, you have this plan, you’re smart, you’re clever, it’s in your head... Doctor, please. I’m not asking to save them all, just save one. Save someone.”  
That did it. You didn’t know why, how could you have known how important that sentence was? What mattered was that you said it and that something changed in her eyes. You got your Doctor back, the woman you loved, the woman you trusted with your life.  
“All right,” she said.

At night you curled up behind the Doctor, your arms around her waist and your feet tangled with hers.  
You had gone to brush your teeth but when you wanted to leave the little bathroom the TARDIS had locked the door. At first you had slammed against the door, asking her what the hell she was doing, but then you had felt her presence in your head. It was a bit strange, but also comforting. Like a mother, softly stroking your hair and reassuring you that everything was going to be al right.  
“The Doctor needs this,” she whispered and somehow it tickled, “she needs a moment alone. It’ll be al right, stray.”  
After some time the door was unlocked and you had entered the darkened room. From the Doctor’s shaky breathing you knew she wasn’t asleep, so you crawled into bed next to her.  
Pulling her close, you whispered: “I love you. You know that, right?”  
“I’m sorry,” she sniffled.  
You buried your head in her hair. “I know. And I’m sorry for the slap. That must’ve hurt.”  
“I’m used to worse. Usually it’s the mom’s that slap me,” the Doctor said, trying to joke. She always did that. Tears filled your eyes.  
“I’m sorry that you feel like you carry such a burden, love. I don’t want you to feel like you always have to be the hero. I want you, even if you’re not perfect,” you said, “I shouldn’t have... I was just so angry. I didn’t understand what was going on. I was scared.”  
“It’s so hard,” the Doctor gasped and you saw some tears drop on the already damp pillow underneath her head. “It hurts, Y/N. I don’t want to feel so alone. I just want it all to be over.”  
“I know, I know,” you said, stroking her hair. “I know that. I love you, sweetheart. And you’re not alone. I’m here. And you did the right thing. You saved them.”  
She hummed, more tears streaming down her face. “I did the right thing.”  
“You did the right thing,” you repeated, “you saved someone. Now, let’s sleep, all right? Tomorrow’s a new thing, filled with new adventures for us, how about that? Let’s get some rest.”  
She nodded. You held her the whole night while the tears fell on the pillow that was soaked in the morning.


End file.
